2012-10-18 Old Friends, New Friends
It didn't happen fast, but Remy's finally starting to heal up from the terrible beating he took in the Balkans. His bruises have faded, the swelling has gone down, and he's no longer a staggering mess of broken ribs. That's why he decided to stretch his legs. He left a note for the girls, changed into his working clothes, and took off on his bike. Blowing his nitrous charge en route helped shorten the trip to New York and put him in a very good mood. Going 200 miles per hour will do that, though. Now he's lounged against a support pillar in a subway station, idly picking at his teeth with a sharp metal splinter. When the next train arrives and passengers start to pour out, he flicks aside his improvised toothpick and plunges into their midst. The Cajun is as dressed down as he gets. Worn jeans, a white t-shirt, his favorite coat, and a leather messenger's bag. He's also added a pair of cognac-tinted glasses to cover his attention-grabbing eyes. Right now he's just another guy. Another guy who's robbing everyone blind. A wallet here. A wristwatch there. He even stops to have a brief conversation with a pretty young woman, kisses her hand, and lifts a ring right off her finger without her noticing. "Too easy," Remy mutters to himself as he adds the trinket to his rapidly growing stash, all safely tucked away inside his bag. Picking pockets is a game that other people can play, too. There's a smaller sort with sticky fingers lurking about the subway platform, one that easily blends into the crowd so long as the tattered brown hood remains pulled up over electric blue hair. There's one guy in particular that has her attention, leaning against the wall with something between his lips and a bag about his person. Lot of stuff for one person to keep tabs of, and with those sunglasses? He's not likely to see a blasted thing. That's why when the next train stops and he steps on board Nori hesitates for a few seconds before hurrying in pursuit, having mentally timed the one minute delay on those doors down to the second. As they close she slips past them and into the crowded car beyond. This guy's got a lot of pockets. Weight within those pockets. It's entirely possible that he's working the crowd as well, she thought she had caught something shady here and there. In which case, he's not going to miss some of his ill-gotten goods. She needs it more than he does, damned con artists. Just edge her way closer, go for one of those jacket pockets... "I wouldn't do dat if I were you," Remy cautions his little shadow. She can't see it, but he's smiling. Or maybe she can. Without turning to face her, he's watching her in the mirrored reflection coming from one of the windows. For both their sakes, he keeps his voice low to avoid attracting attention. There's a note of caution to it, but he doesn't make any threatening moves. "I don't like it when people touch my stuff, mimi." Noriko freezes when she realizes the guy's indeed talking to her, now staring right back through the same reflection. To anyone else there wouldn't be an obvious connection between the pair. For the two that matter, no one else exists but one another. "Stow the excuse, Shades. Half that stuff isn't yours. And hey, while you're busy blowing it all on hookers and booze, just remember one thing. I would have put it to better use." There's a snarky expression that follows, though absolutely no humor is involved in the display. "Are you hungry?" Remy asks her. Slowly, his hands held out just a little from his sides, he turns around so he can look the girl in the eye. His expression isn't unkind, considering the circumstances. "Because you look hungry. If dat's de case, you're right. And I share. See?" A subtle twitch of his fingers produces the ring he lifted a few moments ago. "Gemstones don't price out de way dey used to," he laments. "Not even rubies. But de gold band is worth something just for de weight. Go on, take it." One thing Noriko's learned is that when things are starting to go her way, don't make any attempt to 'correct' the other person involved. Yes, she is hungry, though that isn't why she's after a quick boost to her funds. You didn't need to know that, however. When you hold that ring out her eyes catch it for a moment, the gemstone's stare downright hypnotic to the youth's eyes. A full second passes before she breaks out of the trance, a smaller hand darting up to pluck it from your fingers. Might be hard to fence that one but she'll accept that burdeon. "And I suppose you're doing this to take care of a sick grandmother," she challenges. "Or maybe for a donation to an orphanage?" Yeah, she's so grateful for the help. "No, it's for booze. And my girls. And because I like to collect stuff," Remy admits this easily enough. "Hookers... not really my thing, though. Do yourself a favor and take dat to a jewler. Even if he scrap it, you get a hundred bucks. Easy." Now that they're getting so friendly, he crosses his arms over his chest and lets out a short, low chuckle. "You're a peach, aren't you? Dat glare remind me of someone I know. What's your name, mimi?" ..Huh. That seems like an honest answer, which isn't something that she had been expecting to receive. Even then, her response is prefixed with a quick snort. "You're a father?" A father with a drinking problem, at that? Wow. A hundred bucks, though... Hopefully you didn't just hand her a fake, she wouldn't be able to tell the difference. For all she knows that ring is nothing more than a fifteen dollar Wal-Mart copy. Oh, going for the tough and defensive look now, are we? The girl mimics your demeanor, placing hands upon her hips as she stares back to you. Surprisingly fearless, this one. "Yeah, I'm all sorts of fruity. Just don't try to mix me into your drink and we'll be cool here, pops. Noriko, to you." Then the train lurches and she nearly stumbles right into you. It's hard to pay attention to the route timing when she's engaged in a conversation, unfortunately. The stubbly thief actually pauses to think Noriko's question over. He tilts his head to the side and scrunches up one eye pensively. "Nah," he finally answers. "Dat's not de word I'd use. But we did sorta adopt each other. Name's Remy. Whoa, steady!" When the girl stumbles, Remy manages to guide her without actually touching her, except for a brief nudge on the shoulder to help her regain her balance. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to bump me and take another shot at my pockets," he teases as the train comes to a stop. You paged Spider-Girl with 'Wait... I can't remember, does Remy know that Anya is Spider-Girl? I can't rightly remember, but I don't think he does. At least not from firsthand experience.' A sea of people leaves the train, a sea of people boards the train. In amongst this rush is... a costume. Spider-Girl seems to be the only one who thinks it is perfectly normal for her to be boarding the subway with a jacket and a backpack on over her suit and, after a quick look around for empty seats, she perks. Twice. Ohohoho. Familiar faces! Spider-Girl sidles on over to where Remy and Noriko are sitting, waggling her fingers in a wave as she drops down to sit close by. "Yo-ho-ho, citizens." Meant to do that. Totally. (Darnit, that would have been a perfect chance to make another go for his pocket..! Remember that for next time.) "Would it get me anywhere if I did?" Nori pointedly asks the scruffy guy. She's not against picking up a few more stolen goods if there's an easy opportunity to. Especially when it's coming from this guy. Half the stuff on his person is pre-stolen, it's a convenient loophole in her moral gridwork. That snarky attitude can only hold true for so long, the unexpected greeting causing her head to snap around and stare at ..a Spider. In an instant her posture and expression change from aggressive to worried. "Look, if this is about last night I -swear- I didn't mean to do it..." Suddenly this crowded train is feeling downright claustrophobic. "Bonjour, p'tit," Remy greets Spider-Girl with a wink and a cheerful wave. "Long time no swing." There's a long pause as he glances back and forth between the two young women. One eyebrow arches up high and a smile tugs at the opposite corner of his mouth. "I take it you two already know each other." "Li'l bit," Spider-Girl replies to Remy, trying not to laugh at poor Noriko. She holds up her hands and shakes her head. "No, no, no, you're fine! You're fine, I promise. And I'm sure he's fine, too," she says confidently, flashing her most reassuring smile. See? The big lizard monster is totally okay, she's sure of it! "You look dryer, that's good. How you both doin'?" Yep. Small talk with a superhero on the subway. It's a thing that happens. Nori visibly relaxes once it's made known that things are okay between the two, and the lizard monster in question, which is fortunately not a physical entity within this conversation. One of her hands snakes out to grab a nearby pole for stability, not wanting to lose her balance a second time on this trip. Not with a legitimate hero sort being part of things! "Somewhat," she admits to Remy on the side. Dry is a thing which she is, though it would appear that she hasn't changed her outfit any since last night. "Oh... You know. Keeping it real," she says in a way that might suggest she's trying to copy the expression without fully understanding what it means. "Hey, don't you swing from the rooftops to get around? No one likes taking the subs." Remy lets out a warm, pleasant laugh. "Relax, mimi," he urges Noriko. He slouches back against the wall and stretches his legs out. Lazy and comfortable. "SG and I are old friends. She know dat sometimes it's good to be seen. Reminds de bad guys why dey hiding. Anyway, Spider-Girl, you gotta come by for dinner sometime. I been teaching de girls how to make etouffee. Dey getting pretty good." "Etwhatie?" Hip to culinary lingo outside of 'burger,' Spider-Girl is not. Still. It sounds like food to her. "You tell me when to come by and I will be there with bells on, m'man. Least I can do for the guy who brought me lolipops when I got myself shot," she muses, beaming at Remy. What? Candy fixes everything. Fact. "I usually do take the Spidey Express, it is true," Spider-Girl tells Noriko, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees and prop her chin up in her hands. "But work took me way across town today and even I get a little lazy sometimes. 'sides, it let me bump into you two," she says brightly. "I'm glad you're looking okay. Not gonna lie, I was a little worried." All Nori can do is stand there and look between the two of you, unable to hide her surprise that you're both so familiar with each other. This guy, right here. The -thief- aboard the subway train, brought a Spider -candy- after getting shot? That's pretty cozy, right there. Dang, well she's officially outnumbered. Good thing they both seem like the pleasant sort, for the moment. "I'd start to wonder if you were following me around," Nori says in a way that's trying for humor but speaking a bit too close to paranoia. It's hard to be legitimately concerned with one so ..bubbly as Spider-Girl, though. "I'm still together." Must have been a rough night though, she looks tired. It's entirely possible that she also bent the truth about having somewhere to go. "Well, you guys have me at a disadvantage here." "Nah, you're cool. We're harmless. Hold on a sec. I gotta go steal some stuff." Remy says this so casually that it verges on being comical. Then he's up, out of his seat, and on his way to a potential mark. The man's wallet it so heavy that money is *literally* poking out of it. Remy can't resist. He takes a step closer, coughs into his fist, then deliberately bumps into the mark. He's immediately steadied by Remy, along with many apologies and an overly familiar touch. It's a textbook lift, with a bit of style thrown in for extra credit as the cocky Cajun is actually shaking the guy's hand and reaching for his wallet at the same time. "Friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl," comes the prompt offer, and Spider-Girl extends a hand towards Noriko. "You know, nobody... special..." She trails off, blinking owlishly, and leans forward to peer after Remy. By the time Remy turns around, Spider-Girl is scowling at him. She doesn't say anything. She just points at her eyes with two fingers, then at the wallet in his hand. She /saw/ that, young man. What-- Nori looks downright lost now as Remy so politely excuses himself to go rip someone else off, right in front of Spider-Girl, and all she does is give him the look? Man, the media would probably love to hear about this, but would anyone believe her if she told them? Not that she -would,- but..y'know. The Spider's offered hand is looked at for a moment before she caves in and shakes it once with her own. "Nori," she simply replies. Yeah, the local arachnid earned use of the shortened version. "Bad guys giving you the night off, huh." And there it is, the first hint that this girl is capable of a genuine smile. It's small, but it's there! "Where are you headed?" When the Cajun returns, Nori looks back his way. "You're a bad person." It's said with such a straight face that it could be difficult to tell that she's only giving him a hard time. Once again, sorry that he found that mark before she did. Remy droops like a schoolboy caught hiding a whoopie cushion or dipping someone's pigtails in ink. Head hanging, shoulders slumped, he turns around and gives his mark another nudge. The other guy is even more confused as Remy's now apologizing all over again, this time as he puts the wallet *back.* A few seconds later, he's returned to his seat and is grumbling under his breath good-naturedly. "You don't miss anything, do you?" he harrumphs. "What you want me to do? Get a job? Ick. Just thinking about it makes me want to wash." "At /least/ keep it to when I'm not around," Spider-Girl says in a pleading voice, hanging her head at Remy. "At least then I can plead ignorance, like I do with... other. Mutual friends." Like Laura. Especially Laura. Eegh. Spider-Girl gives herself a shake before returning her attention, and smile, to Noriko. "Nori. Nice to meet you. Nowhere in specific, just got tired of walkin'. Might visit a friend uptown, though," she muses, glancing briefly to Remy again. "I met Emma Frost. She's really nice, actually, the media's insane." Okay, now Nori's -really- surprised. At the same time, she's trying not to outright burst into laughter as Remy pesters that same guy and returns the wallet with that same amount of grace. Seriously now, these two -have- to be putting on a show for her! It's working, too. She's not felt this at ease around others in some time. To Remy's plea, she counters with "Hey, be glad that you have that option!" Things learned tonight: Spider-Girl isn't going to bust someone she's friends with right off the bat. Maybe someone like that wouldn't be a horrible person to keep as a friend. The guy, Remy... Eh, he seems nice enough so far. Then there's another name coming into play, Nori's attention piqued. "Who's Emma Frost?" "Hmmm. Blonde? Rich? Has a sort of..." Remy makes an hourglass shape with his hands. "...intelligent look? Yeah, I know who you're talkin' about. I'd certainly like to. Uh. Study math equasions with her." He clears his throat and tugs briefly at the collar of his t-shirt. "Anyway, I see her on TV. Spider-Girl's usually a pretty good judge of character. If she says somebody's legit, I believe her. And I been around de block a time or two. I mean, I don't offer to cook dinner for people in funny PJs unless I trust 'em." "You should ask the girls about her," Spider-Girl suggests to Remy, drumming her fingers against her knees. "They're... acquainted. Kind of." In the most awkward way imaginable, but it counts, right? Right..? "She's opening a school out in Metropolis, apparently," Spider-Girl grins, settling back in her seat and folding her arms, though she does free up a hand to gesture between herself and Nori. "For cool kids like us." No need to be more specific on a busy train, right? That does it. Remy's visual aid and entirely contradictory words gets a snicker from Nori. This thief seems to be showing quite a bit of deference to Spider-Girl, something which remains surprising but also beneficial for the skittish one of the group. Opening a school? Eh, good for her. ..Wait. That somewhat more detailed explanation is enough for Noriko to stare back at the Spider for a time. "Really..?" That's..well. Hmm. It's an option. It's something that might merit further investigation. There's no harm in asking, is there? She doesn't have to commit to anything. But, with these two, maybe this unexpected meeting on the subway is all happening for a reason... "Where is Metropolis?" "It's over there," Remy replies, pointing over his shoulder in a random direction. "It's pretty fancy. Most of it, anyway. She could've picked a worse spot. Um. Do you know if the girls know about it yet? They haven't mentioned it. I wonder if they'd be interested." He doesn't directly address Spider-Girl's comments on the connection between the triplets and Emma Frost, but he does shoot her a knowing glance and tip her a small nod, the seriousness of which belies his humorous descriptors. "It's like the only thing Delaware has going for it," Spider-Girl tells Noriko with a sage nod. She is from New York. Nothing can compete, so Delaware /definitely/ can't. "It isn't too bad. I go out there all the time. Miss Frost's place is out here, though, at least right now." How she knows where Emma Frost lives, she doesn't go into. "I don't think the girls know yet," Spider-Girl replies thoughtfully, scratching her nose at Remy. "They might? I haven't seen them in a while, stuff has been..." She waves her hands up around her head. Crazy. "I almost got blown up again, and then there was the aligator man in the park -- you know how it gets, right?" She looks between them both. Noriko gives Remy a sarcastic look with the vagueness of his response. Fortunately, Spidey here's got it covered. "Delaware!" But..she just spent the last few years learning -this- city! To throw all of that experience away just to start over with a -school-... Just hear it out. Be a pain in the butt later, there's always time for that. "Clearly not as much as you," Nori answers the Spider with a thin smile. "That was ..the most excitement I've had in some time." Since everyone's being cryptic in their own little ways. She shifts her weight onto one foot, leaning against that pole while folding her arms in front. The pole's still hung onto for stability, wedged in the fold of an elbow. "Is this school open for anyone..? I mean, what might it take to get in?" Just ask. Nothing will ever change unless you want it to. Remy dismisses Spider-Girl's explanation with a wave of his hand. "Trust me, you know dat I know how it is. I take it Noriko does, too. Look, we all got stuff in common." He gives both girls a toothy grin. "Neat. I think it's time I meet dis Miss Frost. Maybe I talk to de girls, we put de sidecar on my bike, and everybody take a road trip. Merde. Nori, if you need a ride, I think I still own a car. Somewhere." Spider-Girl gives Noriko a curious look. "I'm not sure -- you wanna ask her?" She smiles brightly, shrugging her shoulders. "I'd be happy to introduce you if you want. I don't think she'd mind, she seems really serious about this thing." She grins at Remy and tries not to crack up at the image of all three Cuckoos trying to fit in the sidecar on his motorcycle. Lawd. "I bet they could put in a good word for you if you wanted. I get the sneakin' suspicion that they like you a li'l bit." "Yeah..that would be a trip," Nori replies. Literally. She doesn't think the subways go all the way out to Delaware. The roll of her own shoulders is dismissive, but she's not willing to let go of the moment completely. In fact, she contradicts her own physical reaction a second afterward. "Would you? I don't have a way to get out there, but if something did get arranged. That'd be cool." Yeah. And stuff. Depending upon the school it might even get her off of the streets, which is the real draw in the idea. There's already a pad and pen in Remy's hand, produced from somewhere in the depths of his coat. "Dere's my number," he says, ripping off the top sheet and handing it to Noriko. "Call me when you're ready. I'll talk to my girls and see what dey think. Even if dey stay, I think I still go take a look around. You can ride along." The train jerks to another abrupt halt, rocking him in his seat. "Whoops." He stands up and dusts himself off. "Dis my stop. Be good, ladies. I see you soon." "Take care, dude," Spider-Girl tells Remy, flashing him a grin and a jaunty salute from her seat. She, at least, isn't thrown around too badly by the subway. Spidey powers. Very versatile. To Noriko, Spider-Girl nods enthusiastically. "Oh, of course! I tell you what. I'll go see her now and make sure she'd be okay with either me or Remy there bringing you by, and then we'll do that. Does that sound okay?" she asks, already hauling her backpack off so she can go digging for some paper. Contact info time. Nori takes the offered note from Remy, only quickly glancing it over as her focus resides more with the spoken word rather than the written one. "Okay..sure, yeah. Thanks." Social awkwardness, ho! Things get a tad more complex with Spider-Girl, next. It starts with that faint smile, follows through with a "That sounds okay," then falters on the home stretch. Contact info. "I, uh..I don't have a phone." Halfway to the door, Remy pauses and fumbles in his coat. First one cell phone comes out. Nope, that one's his. Then another one. Nope, that one looks expensive. The next one has info on it for a client. Finally, he pulls out a candybar phone and tosses it to Nori. "You do now. It's not much, but it has a keypad. See you 'round." Spider-Girl starts to open her mouth before REMY TO THE RESCUE. Well. There we are, then. "If all else fails, there are public phones," she says helpfully, shifting over to steal the spot Remy left. That way, if Noriko will let her, she can program her number into the phone for her. "Don't worry, we'll make it work." Nori blankly accepts the phone, glances at it, shrugs, and picks right back up where she left off. "So I've got a phone now." Then, muttering, "Hope I don't fry it..." Yep, if Spider-Girl can handle the sorting of numbers then she's all too happy to let her. She can figure it out later, plenty of time! "Thanks, really. You guys are real nice." Category:Logs Category:RPLogs